Heretofore, various types of variable displacement motors and pumps have been provided, some of the vane type and wherein various means have been employed for modifying or regulating pump or motor displacement. Examples of prior art patents involving adjustable vane type pumps and variable speed transmissions, couplings, hydraulic drives and other pump and an apparatus and turbine constructions are shown in one or more of the following United States Patents: